


Un-Thinkable (I'm Ready)

by DominantLance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Choking, Klance smut, Laith, M/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, Smut, Squirting, Top Lance (Voltron), Trans Character, Trans!Keith, Voltron Smut, afab language, basically keith gets fucking ruined, but this takes the fucking cake, honestly I’ve written some pretty nasty things, klance, laith smut, nsfw klance, nsfw laith, nsfw voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominantLance/pseuds/DominantLance
Summary: Keith doesn’t pour his heart out very often, but when he does this time things take an... interesting turn.





	Un-Thinkable (I'm Ready)

_For_ _Jay_ , _thank_ _you_ _for_ _always_ _being_ _there_ _for_ _me_ , _baby_.

 

 

Pouring his heart out isn’t something Keith does very often. Probably because it’s something that makes him vulnerable, and looking helpless isn’t something Keith ever tries to do, even unconsciously. Another reason is probably because he’s never really met someone he’s comfortable enough with the pour his heart out to, to be vulnerable with, and trust is one of those things that Keith needs to really do anything. If there’s no trust then you can’t really expect Keith to drop his guard, to even relax in the presence of someone he doesn’t know. Keith was like that with Lance at first, cautious like a frightened animal avoiding a predator. He didn’t really get Lance, or his motives. He seemed cocky and maybe a little selfish with a happy-go-lucky attitude towards everything, and that made Keith uneasy. It made him think that Lance was flakey, made him think that if they were ever in a situation where Lance had to save thet team from some disaster that, instead of putting his teammates first, Lance would high tail it out of there as fast as he possibly could to save himself, with no regard to anyone else on the team.

So Keith was cautious, only spoke to Lance when Lance initiated it and steered clear of the boy for the first few weeks they were aboard that alien ship. It wasn’t until Keith caught Lance expressing an emotion other than cockiness or happiness that Keith began to re-think his evaluation of his teammate. It was late at night, well, whatever could be considered night on an alien spaceship, and Keith couldn’t sleep thanks to the raging thoughts filling his head. He was walking around the ship aimlessly, trying to clear his head and hopefully head back to bed when he heard it. It was Lance, in his room, and through the door Keith could hear sniffling, like he had been crying. At first Keith figured it was none of his business, so what if Lance had been crying? But then there was singing, too. A song that Keith couldn’t understand because it was in spanish, but the way Lance was singing it lead Keith to believe it had some sort of sentimental value to him, enough to make him cry in the solitary confines of his room late at night. Keith doesn't know how long he stood there, but once the crying and singing stopped his eyelids finally began to droop so he shuffled off towards his room and was asleep even before his head hit his pillow.

Maybe Lance wasn’t just some big dumb jock with only two default emotions, maybe Lance had only been acting like that because ever since they were blasted off into space the team's morale had been down. Keith certainly remembers everyone’s spirits being lifted after Lance tells a joke so stupid that it _has_ to be funny. Keith realizes that, especially in those first few weeks, Lance was the one holding them together with his witty banter, silly jokes, and his constant cheeriness. Maybe they would’ve fallen apart if Lance hadn’t been there working so hard to keep them together Maybe that makes Lance trustworthy.

Things changed after that. No matter how hard Keith fought against it Lance was starting to grow on him. The cuban boy managed to find a way to wiggle under Keith’s skin, found a way to get Keith to admit that maybe he did trust him, just maybe. Slowly, over months, maybe even years, cooped up in space with the same company, Keith and Lance became close. Close enough that Keith didn’t hesitate when he thought about trusting the boy, close enough that he would gladly lay down his life for him, and it was the same vice versa.  Close enough that Keith couldn’t really image his life without Lance’s constant chatter, couldn’t imagine not seeing those sparkling blue eyes everyday. Lance, someone who was once so unimportant to him, someone who he basically despised the first time they met, became a huge part in Keiths life that he doesn’t think he could live without.

So here he is. Pouring his heart out to the man that, more or less, changed his life. Because this is what loving someone is, right? Feeling almost feverish when you think of them, getting all tingly when they so much as brush their skin against yours, heart skipping a beat when you think they’re looking at you just a little too long; imaging your life together, not being able to imagine a future _without_ them, willing to do anything, to be anything for them.

“So… yeah, that’s it.” Keith says, indigo eyes staring into cobalt blue. The air in the room seems to stand still, nothing but the two of them standing there, just them, there, living in this moment; and everything is quiet save for the sound of Keith’s voice. “I need you in my life, and most of all I _want_ you in my life.” He breathes, heart hammering in his chest. He’s nervous, but most of all scared. Not that Lance will turn him down, he thinks he can handle that, but scared that Lance will laugh in his face. Say something like ‘Are you serious? Really?’ and then blow Keith off the rest of the time they’re stuck in space together. Because what’s the point of this if he ends up losing their friendship in the process?

Lance breathes in deep, and it almost makes Keith want to flinch. He can’t read the emotion on the boys face, he can only feel the flush on his cheeks and the pounding of his heart. It’s like his life flashes before his eyes, he sees the many months that led up to this conclusion. He sees himself sparring with Lance, he sees them making breakfast together, he sees him comforting Lance as he cries over his family back on earth. He sees _himself_ crying over his _lack_ of family, he hears Lance tell him, ‘You _do_ have family, you have me and everyone else on this ship.’ He sees Lance combining those long fingers through his tangled black hair, he sees them in the rec room with those ridiculous face masks on, getting _way_ too competitive over a game of cards. He sees them bickering, sometimes playfully and sometimes seriously, and Keith knows with every fiber in his being that he wants to man in front of him, any way he can have him.

Lance still doesn’t say anything, and the fear creeping into Keith’s belly seems to morph into a monster, chomping at his insides the longer the silence stretches out. Lance takes a step forward, and his eyes flicker from Keith’s face to the door. Keith screws his eyes shut and his heart slams erratically in his chest, this is it, one of his worst fears are coming true. Lance is going to brush right past him and leave the room like nothing ever happened, like Keith hadn’t even spoken. He feels sick, his stomach churning as he sways on his feet. It’s over, he ruined their friendship, he ruined the rest of the time they have together in space. If only he had waited a little longer, if only he hadn’t rushed-

“Keith…” Lance’s voice is steady and soft at the same time, and Keith feels hands on his cheeks. He doesn’t open his eyes, fearing that maybe this is just some figment of his imagination.

“Keith, look at me.” Lance says again, and Keith can’t do anything but as he’s told, sucking in a deep breath, trying somehow to convince himself that this wasn’t a mistake, and opening his eyes. Keith’ll never get tired of those eyes, so many different shade of blue that most days he can’t even decide on a specific type. They’re swimming with a thousand different emotions as Keith looks into them, some he can place: surprise and happiness. Others he can’t really put his finger on, but they’re so intense that he can’t even think about looking away.

“Did… did you mean it?” Lance breaths out, “Everything you just said, did you mean it?”

Keith’s eyebrows furrow in slight frustration, and he doesn’t know what type of look he gives Lance but it makes the cuban boys lips start tugging up at the corners.

“ _Of course_ I meant it, doofus, I wouldn’t just waltz in here and make something like that up-” He doesn’t get to finish, and he’s not even mad about it because Lance’s lips are on his own, and they’re just as soft as they look. He tugs Keith closer, one of his hands pushing through Keith’s hair and gripping a handful, his other wrapping around Keith’s torso as Keith curls his fingers into the front of Lance’s shirt. Their lips move urgently against one another’s, and the air thickens with tension the longer they’re connected, hands touching everything they can. It thickens even further when Keith lets out a little gasp as Lance slips his tongue into his mouth, tanned hands having moved down to slip up the sides of Keith’s shirt. Keith’s body feels like it’s on fire, his skin flushed from his cheeks all the way down to his chest, arching as far as he can into Lance’s touch. And then Lance’s hands travel, tan fingers against pale skin, up up up-

“Wait.” Keith breaths, pulling away to look Lance in the eyes. His hands stop, blue eyes refocusing on Keith’s face. “Are you okay?” Lance asks, and Keith breathes heavily, trying to calm his heart. He knows Lance knows he’s transitioning, hell, the whole team knows. They had this giant ‘coming out’ day some time ago.

“We can stop, this isn’t something we have to do right now.” Lance says in that impossibly soft voice of his, and he starts moving his hands away from Keith’s skin.

“No,” Keith says, hands dropping from Lance’s shoulders, shakily reaching down to grip the hem of his shirt. “I want to do this, I want you to touch me.” He says, pulling his shirt up over his head. It drops to the floor besides their feet, and Lance’s eyes stay on his own.

“Help me take this off...” Keith mumbles, curling his fingers under the fabric of his binder. Lance complies, helping Keith pull it up and over his head. When it’s tossed to the ground Lance pushes forward, his arm looping around Keith’s waist, the other behind the boys neck as he brings their lips together once again. Keith expects to feel nervous, maybe even a little scared, but he isn’t. He’s completely comfortable, and he trust Lance.

The make their way to the bed, tossing Lance’s shirt off along the way, and they’re working on unbuckling his belt when they fall to the mattress. It morphs to the shape of Keith’s back, and Lance chuckles lightly against Keith's lips at the sloppiness of their actions. Lance’s hands slide up Keith’s sides, grinding his hips down as Keith locks his legs around Lance’s waist.

“Touch me.” Keith gasps into Lance’s mouth, carding his fingers through Lance’s hair, his pale skin a stark contrast against Lance’s tan body. Lance trails his lips down Keith’s neck, nipping and sucking until the skin is a red with color. He sucks over Keith’s collarbones, across his shoulders and over the tops of his breast. Lance’s eyes flicker up to lock with Keith’s, and he takes in how beautiful the boy looks, a pink flush painting his cheeks, black hair disheveled against the pillow under his head, pink lips bitten and thoroughly bruised.

“Are you sure?” Lance asks again, pressing a small kiss to the bruise forming on the top of Keith’s right breast.

“I’m sure.” Keith breaths, brushing his fingers through Lance’s hair. Lance doesn’t ask anymore questions, instead he presses his lips to Keith’s nipple, pink and already erect, his tongue sliding over the sensitive skin before sucking it into his mouth. Keith lets out a shaky breath, making a small noise in the back of his throat as Lance’s fingers tweak the nipple his mouth isn’t on. He bites and nips, makes sure to get both of them in his mouth at some point, trails his fingers down to play with the band of Keith’s boxers, and by the time he’s done Keith is clenching his legs together, trying to grind his hips up against the bulge in Lance’s pants, begging for any sort of friction. Only when his chest is littered with bruises does Lance move on, trailing his lips down Keith’s stomach, and eventually moving away completely to yank Keith’s jeans and boxers down and off of his legs.

Lance takes a moment to let his eyes wander, spreading Keith’s legs open, taking in the pinkness of his flesh and the darkness of his hair. His eyes travel up the rest of Keith’s body, admiring the red flush of his skin up to the desperate look of want showing on his face. Lance trails his fingers across pale thighs, keeping his eyes locked with Keith’s, and only when the boy says, “Touch me, Lance. I want you to touch me.” does Lance dip his fingers into the pink wetness of Keith’s pussy. He moans softly at the first touch, biting his lip as Lance rubs the pads of his fingers against his clit. He’s wet, so wet that Lance’s fingers are coated in thick slick even before he trails them down to circle around Keith’s entrance, so wet that he drips a little onto the bed the farther Lance spreads him open.

Lance drops back down in between Keith’s legs, blue eyes locked on indigo as his tongue trails along Keith’s clit, a finger poking and teasing at his entrance. Keith winds his fingers in dusty brown hair, a small gasp leaving his mouth as Lance closes his lips around Keith’s clit, flicking and twirling his tongue against the pink bud as he slips his finger into Keith’s wet entrance. Keith moans lightly, walls tightening and fluttering around Lance’s finger the deeper he pushes in, his mouth locked onto Keith’s clit, sucking on it like it’s his last meal and licking at it like it’s the last thing he’ll ever taste. Keith’s moans increase in volume as Lance starts pumping his finger at the same speed his tongue moves, his mouth sloppy with saliva, only adding to how wet Keith already is.

He adds another finger, hooking them inside of Keith’s cunt as he pumps them. Keith grinds his hips down, trying to somehow get more, a high pitched moan leaving his lips as Lance drags the pads of his fingers against the fluttering walls of his pussy. And he’s completely drenched, withering and moaning against the sheets, Lance’s name on his lips as electricity races through his veins. His brain focuses on nothing and everything at the same time, focuses on just _how good_ Lance’s lips feel against his cunt, on _how good_ Lance’s fingers feel inside of him, on how badly he wants the hot heat of Lance’s cock in him already, stretching him open and hitting all the right places.

Lance adds a third finger, because Keith is just that wet, scissoring his fingers to spread him open wide, flattening his tongue out and running it up and down, over and around Keith’s clit.

“Lance!” Keith moans, heat pooling quickly into his belly, and then his orgasm hits him like a ton of bricks. It’s so abrupt that he can’t even say anything to warn Lance, just gasp and moan and shake as his cum floods Lance’s fingers, a kind of foggy clear color that’s even more thick than the wetness that had coated Lance’s fingers before. Lance lets him ride it out, still pumping his fingers and mouthing along Keith’s clit as the boys pale thighs shake uncontrollably, his grip impossibly tight on Lance’s hair. When he finally calms down and his moans lower in volume Lance pulls away, sitting up on his knees with a mischievous little smirk on his lips as Keith watches the tan boy lick the slick clean from his fingers.

Keith’s heart hammers in his chest, mind foggy around the edges as he attempts to catch his breath. Lance is good with his mouth, that’s for sure, but God Keith needs a little more than just Lance’s fingers right now.

Lance seems to know exactly what he wants, unbuckling his pants and tossing them to the ground. He presses hard against his boxers and Keith sits up, running his fingers down Lance’s defined stomach and then pulling his boxers down in one swift tug. Keith didn’t know what he was expecting, but Lance is _big._ Veiny and long, the head just a slightly lighter tanned color than the shaft. And, what with Lance still sitting up on his knees in between Keith’s legs, it’s _right_ in Keith’s face. The throbbing between his legs intensifies and Keith leans forward, gripping the base of Lance’s cock and slipping his mouth over the head. Lance jerks slightly in surprise, and in the process he pushes more of his cock in Keith’s hungry mouth. Keith moans, looking up at Lance through his eyelashes like some sort of pornstar, hallowing his cheeks out as he sucks and and swirls his tongue around the heavy heat in his mouth.

And this is a little wild, Keith knows. Hadn’t they just been confessing to their feelings only moments before? They hadn’t even decided what they wanted to be to one another. Lance thrust his hips forward at a particularly hard suck, shoving his cock further down Keith’s throat, and those thought fly right out of Keith’s head. So what if this is moving a little fast, the sexual tension between them before was thick enough to cut with a knife, this was going to happen sooner rather than later.

Keith closes his eyes, letting out a long moan. Lance lets out a curse, fingers wound in the black waves of Keith’s hair, and Keith doesn’t think he can get this whole thing in his mouth but he’s sure as hell going to try. He leans back to catch his breath, swirling his tongue around the head of Lance’s cock and then mouthing and licking his way down the shaft.

“Fuck, Keith,” Lance half moans half laughs, sounding breathless, “You keep this up and I won’t last long, baby. You gotta stop” He says, his grip on Keith’s hair turning gentle as he brushes the messy black locks away from Keith’s face. Keith licks his lips, pressing a teasing kiss to the head of Lance’s cock, squeezing the base, a little smirk on his lips. He’s fucking soaked, pussy throbbing with want, and he knows there’s absolutely no way he can wait any longer, not that he’s going to tell Lance that, of course.

“Make me.” Keith says, smirk on his lips, pumping Lance’s cock as he gives little kitten licks to the head. Lance reaches down to grab his wrist, giving them a slight squeeze.

“Let go.” He says, and his voice is low and kind of dangerous, like he’s issuing a command, not a request. Keith studies him for a moment or two, and Lance squeezes his wrist again. A warning. He does as he’s told, letting go and leaning away, and almost instantly Lance is shoving him back onto the bed, his arms pinned on either side of his head with Lance’s grip tight on his wrist. And Lance is kissing him again, mouth rough against Keith's pink lips, raw and passionate as Keith locks his legs around Lance’s waist. His head spins, and he’s doing a lot more gasping into Lance’s mouth than actual kissing, but it’s all the same.

“Fuck me, Lance.” Keith demands, rolling his hips up in an attempt to get more skin on skin contact, “I’ve been waiting so long, fuck me already. I want it, I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Lance asks, just because he’s sweet like that. Keith nods his head. “Yes, I’m sure.” Lance smiles, “We can stop at anytime, just say the word.” He reminds Keith, kissing him one last time, and then he’s pushing his dick into the drenched walls of Keith’s pussy, a mix of Keith’s cum and wetness coating his cock, helping it glide in until he’s completely sheathed. Keith lets out a loud moan, clenching hard around Lance’s cock as it damn near splits him open, filling him so much that he can’t feel much of anything else. His hands ball into fist as Lance pulls out to thrust back in, building a rhythm and keeping Keith’s arms pinned to the bed. His body feels hot against Keith's skin, and his cock is warm and throbbing within the tight walls of Keith’s cunt. Keith’s breast bounce slightly with every thrust, his legs tight around Lance’s waist. And God does it feel so fucking good, so good to have Lance’s weight, sturdy and heavy, above him, pressing down on him, so good to have Lance’s hands on him, their grip loosening on his wrist to trail down Keith’s arms and over his bouncing chest. So good to have Lance eyes boring into his own, so good to see them filled with a type of passion that can only come from something like this; blue eyes clouded over with a mix of lust, longing and an emotion Keith is a little scared to admit is love. And he’s only scared because he _knows_ that emotion is all over his face, too.

“Harder!” Keith gasp, fingers curling into the sheets as Lance does as Keith asked, fucking the pale boy hard enough to get him sliding up the bed. They’re lucky that the pod beds on the ship don’t have a headboard or metal frame, or something else along those lines, because it definitely would be smacking against the wall now, if there was one; and it would be just as loud as Keith’s moans. Lance pounds into him mercilessly, one of his hands sliding up and wrapping around Keith’s neck, just a light amount of pressure like he hadn’t even thought about it. But Keith likes it, he likes it a lot if his sudden increase in moans are any indication.

“Squeeze-AhAH-squeeze tighter!” Keith’s says in-between his moans, gripping the sheets so tightly that his knuckles are white from the strain. Lance looks at him as if he’s going to protest, and before he can Keith says, “Please, please-mMMm-I’ll tap your arm if I need you to stop, but _fuck_ please I need this.” Keith moans, arching his back and throwing his head back to expose more of his neck to Lance, the skin there already littered with purple bruises. Lance hesitates once more before his face hardens into an expression that Keith can’t put his finger on but gets him far more wet than he cares to admit. He does as Keith asks, wrapping those long fingers more securely around Keith’s neck and _squeezing_ , adding just enough pressure so that Keith can really feel it.

Keith’s reaction is instantaneous, going completely silent with his mouth wide open. The mix of Lance’s hard thrust, sharp and precise, hitting just the right spots, the warmth of Lance’s hand on his neck and the pressure pressing against his throat, sends his legs into a trembling mess. The walls of his cunt flutter wildly around Lance’s cock as he squirts all over it, drenching Lance’s skin and the sheets in a thick wetness.

“Holy shit!” Lance laughs through his moans, the sound of their wet skin slapping together filling the silence Keith left as Lance fucks him through his orgasm, his grip on Keith’s neck loosening until the boy gasp for air once he’s finally stopped cumming. Lance leans down to kiss him, slow and sensual, and Keith responds as best as he can, mind foggy like he’s high off of something.

“Think you can go a little longer?” Lance asks against his lips, pulling out to rub the head of his cock against Keith's clit. Keith lets out a weak moan, flinching slightly because fuck he’s _so_ sensitive.

“Yeah…” Keith breathes, wiggling his hips a little, “Come on, keep going.” He demands. Lance grins, leaning back.

“On your knees.” He orders, helping Keith along by gripping his hips and flipping him over onto his stomach, “Ass up.” He says. Keith does as he’s told, wiggling his ass just for emphasis as Lance grabs two handfuls, and before Keith can even think about saying anything he’s thrusting his cock into the oversentive hole of Keith’s cunt, and Keith is crying out from the feeling. It’s good, but so overwhelming, and Lance doesn’t even let him adjust. He’s merciless, snapping his hips forward as he squeezes Keith’s ass, and at this angle he finds Keith’s g-spot much faster, slamming into it over and over again as he pounds into Keith’s pussy. Keith’s moans turn into high pitched whines of Lance’s name repeated over and over again, his cunt clenching even tighter around Lance’s cock.

“You’re so fucking tight, Keith.” Lance moans, “So wet. I bet you love this, huh? Love when I manhandle you, love when I rough you up.” Lance says, smacking Keith’s ass to prove his point. The pale skin blooms red and Keith’s arms give out and he falls face first into the sheets, fingers wound tightly in them. He can’t even say anything in response to Lance’s words, can’t even _think_ of a response. He’s just taking it, a fucking supernova exploding behind his eyelids with every thrust, painting the blackness with streaks of light and color as his brain is fucked right out of his head. Lance moves his hands to Keith hips, gripping them tightly, the sound of their skin slapping together ringing out in harmony with Keith’s broken moans, tears wetting his cheeks.

Lance smacks his ass again, and _hard_ , and then just like that Keith is cuming again, yelling Lance’s name and tightening around Lance’s cock. Lance moans, too, finally being pushed over the edge by just how tight Keith had gotten, pulling out and cuming in white stripes all over Keith’s ass. They both breathe heavily, and Keith collapses on the bed in a boneless goop, legs still twitching with aftershock. Lance leans forward, draping himself over Keith’s back, and he presses a light kiss behind Keith’s ear.

“I’m going to get you cleaned up.” He says fondly, “Go ahead, sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Lance says, and even more warmth blooms in Keith’s chest. For a moment Lance is gone and Keith’s back is exposed to the coldness of the room, and he shifts sleepily in the bed, the sheets warm against his skin. By the time Lance comes back he’s half asleep, and the feeling of a warm cloth against his back only coaxes him further asleep.

Yeah, maybe this was a little fast, but isn’t this how it’s supposed to be when you love someone?

 


End file.
